Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processor and more particularly, to a low-delay codec.
Related Art
Low-delay codecs which keep a constant communication rate by employing an intracoded picture (I-picture) only for the leading picture and predictive-coded pictures (P-picture) for all following pictures are in actual use.
In such low-delay codecs, when an error occurs in a decoder due to, for example, a communication error, the decoder notifies an encoder of the error. The encoder that is notified of the error generates coded data of an I-picture as a leading picture after error notification and coded data of P-pictures as following pictures. Then the coded data is sent to the decoder (for example, see the first conventional example in JP3157123B).